vs The King's SOF
by warriorseadra
Summary: Ichika has a new opponent today. Do you know who it is?


vs. The King's S.O.F.

Today was a rare occasion for Ichika. It was late Sunday morning and he found himself completely alone. Not one of his friends had gone looking for him.

Taking the rare opportunity to be on his own, Ichika relaxed under a tree watching clouds pass by.

"Uahhh." Ichika yawned soothed by his surroundings.

"Sure is peaceful here."

"Some soft, gentle music would be perfect." Ichika lazily responded.

"Play some Soul Bob and I'll be one with nature."

"Being one with nature. That..." Ichika trailed off. He didn't know what, but something felt off.

"Hey, being one with nature doesn't mean sleeping."

Realization came upon Ichika's face, the person he was speaking to was a male.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked, turning to face the male.

The person that greeted Ichika's eyes was lazily observing him as well.

'Lazy.' was the first word that came to Ichika's mind. This teen gave off a carefree, go with the wind attitude rarely found in the current society, much less the competitive I.S. Academy. Even his outfit matched his strange presence. Noticeable features included large, orange head phones resting behind his ears, a three clawed necklace around his neck, a memorial tablet hanging from his jacket's pocket, and a bundled katana by his side.

The teen responded to Ichika's observation with a smile and a small wave.

"Guhh" Ichika's stomach growled.

"Haha, your right, it is time for lunch." The teen spoke. Ichika, however, got the impression that the teen was actually talking to the air and not him.

"Say, how about we get some lunch?" The teen ask.

"There's the cafeteria." Ichika responded, "But I don't think they serve members of the public. No before that, civilians are even allowed onto academy grounds!"

Rising, the teen laughed, "Don't worry, everything will work out."

...

Ichika and the teen sat around a table enjoying lunch. Due to the turn of events, Ichika greatly worried about the academy's security system.

'Really, it shouldn't be possible for anyone to just drift in, lay under a tree, and then have lunch. Isn't anyone going to say anything.' Ichika thought.

"Yeah, this really is a big place, isn't it?" The teen said. Again, Ichika didn't feel as though the comment was directed towards him. Glancing over, Ichika was surprised to see the teen make an offering with his food.

"You go to school here?" The teen asked. This time the question was directed to Ichika.

"Yeah, as the only male able to pilot an I.S., I was forced to attend this school." Ichika sighed. "But, I'm glad to be here."

"I know the feeling. As the next heir to my clan, I've had to partake I various rituals, but I was able to make lots of friends because of it." The teen nodded in agreement.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ichika finally asked.

"I'm not really doing anything. I'm traveling around see places with my fiancee."

"Your engaged?" Ichika asked in shock.

"Yep, my parents arranged when I was little."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

Ichika could only blink in response to the shocking development.

'He's the same age as me!' Ichika thought in full disbelief.

**Byoooo Byoooooo Byoooooo!**

"An alarm! We've got to go!" Ichika informed his companion. When no one responded, Ichika realized there was no one there.

Ichika followed the emergency procedure and began for the shelter. While proceeding down a hall, the wall exploded. When the dust cleared, Ichika received his biggest shock of the day.

Before him stood the mysterious teen from earlier clad in a white I.S. But this I.S. puzzled Ichika. Unlike most I.S.s, this one only consisted of one piece of equipment floating around the teen's shoulders. Furthermore, only the right arm and two hands made contact with the I.S. As for weapons, it held a large katana in the right hand and a stone carving of a dagger in the left.

'It kinda resembles a swan...' Ichika momentary thought as the teen left threw the hole.

Ichika, knowing the battle was occurring next to him, also leaped threw the hole deploying his I.S.

Entering the battle field, Ichika found the teen battling a red, full body I.S. While the I.S.'s large eyes, horns, and lack of mouth unnerved Ichika, the fact that the I.S. appeared to be made of concentrated fire truly brought fear to Ichika.

Using Ignition Boost, Ichika charged the red I.S. with his Yukihiria Nigata.

"No, Stop!" The mysterious teen yelled. "You don't have any reiyoku!"

Soon after, Ichika was engulfed in a pillar of fire. Before losing consciousness, Ichika saw the teen's I.S. give a supernatural glow. If Ichika didn't know better, he might have suspected the teen was using something different from an I.S.

* * *

Done, this story was harder to write than I though. I hope you guys pick up on the reference here. Let me know what you think.


End file.
